Ilvaska
Ilvaska is a village in northwestern Eriabourne near the border with the Grey Marches. It has an almost entirely Dwarven population and is governed by its Mayor, Torlund Dourbeard. History Ilvaska was established about 500 years ago around a trading post that transferred Elven goods from Highmoon to Coldharbour and southern Eriabourne. The climate of the village is consistently cold, with bitter winters and cool summers, but the trade attracted attention of merchant guilds in Eriabourne. This led to the foundation of an inn and housing for travelling merchants, as well as a road being set up to Winterhome. Ilvaska became a frequent target for bandit raids due to the value of goods moving through the town, leading to a Garrison being built to frighten away the thieves. The population of the village swelled and a Temple of Moradin was constructed. Giants and monsters have become a greater threat in recent years, and Mayor Torlund commissioned an adventurer's tavern about 20 years ago, prompting Yelstrom ( a retiring dwarven hero) to purchase the land and spend his savings on the Horn of Heroes, which attracted travelling adventurers and heroes from across the land. To further capitalize on this, a dwarf merchant named Gjotric opened an adventuring gear store next door to this tavern. Locations in Ilvaska Ilvaska is a dense and very wealthy village, with a focus on catering for adventurers and merchants. It's noted for its stores, taverns, and bitter climate. * Highmoon Trading Post - The oldest building in Ilvaska is the original trading post at the west of town, though the structure has been built on extensively since then and now has many employees. Its current manager is an elf, Sylvas Brynwilde, who's employed by the Highmoon Merchant's League. * Dourbeard Estate - A large mansion at the Northwest of Ilvaska, owned by Mayor Torlund Dourbeard. Some have claimed that Torlund was only granted this position as his cousin Ulfgaar is the captain of guard of Ironhearth Hall. His steward, Objorn, is the unofficial mayor, and makes most of the decisions on Torlund's behalf. * Garrison - A military compound which houses Ilvaska's guard forces. These guard have better weaponry and training than most towns, as they were employed to see off banditry and thieves. The guard captain here is Guard Captain Rygg, a moderately famous dwarf warrior. * Winterhearth Inn - A large multistorey inn designed to accommodate merchants. It's managed by its proprietor, the dwarf matron Haelga. * Temple of Moradin - A large temple which is managed by the High Priest, Orembor. * Gjotric's Adventuring Gear - A large scale adventuring supplies store, with a wide variety of wares, weaponry and armaments for the discerning adventurer. Gjotric's gear is often imported from the Grey Marches and is of a high quality. * The Horn of Heroes - a popular tavern and haunt for weary warriors. The patrons tend to be adventurers, guardsmen or mercenaries. The owner, the famous Dwarven hero Yelstrom, is widely praised for the quality of both his beer and beard. Notable Citizens * Torlund Dourbeard - the mayor of Ilvaska. Owns Dourbeard Estate at the north of town. * Objorn - Torlund's steward and the unofficial mayor of Ilvaska. * Sylvas Brynwilde - A wood elf and the current manager of the Highmoon Trading Post. * Guard Captain Rygg - Captain of the town Guard. * Haelga - the proprietor of Winterhearth Inn at the south of town. * Orembor - High Priest of Ilvaska, and manages the Temple of Moradin. * Drask - a drunkard and wastrel who lives near the Temple. * Gjotric - A merchant who manages a large-scale adventuring store on the east side of town. * Yelstrom - An dwarven ex-adventurer who manages the Horn of Heroes at the east of town. In the Campaign Viktor Thunderfoot, an ambassador of the dwarven lands, traveled to Widow's Watch to request the Bloodsworn's aid in Ilvaska. A recent break-in to Gjotric's and to the temple (with the town guard unable to track down the cause) had caused a stir among the people. Investigation from Azuk, Salazar, Keldin and Tam indicated that Gjotric's had been robbed of magical items using magic. They also deduced that the vandalism of Moradin's temple had been a separate crime, and Azuk tracked the vandal's tracks to Drask's home. The dwarf scoundrel was punished by High Priest Orembor. Meanwhile, the Bloodsworn tracked the thieves west of town, where a ghostly hand led them to Sharcle, Moragh and Redshanks' camp. The thieves admitted their crime and explained the reason - that the dragon Marrokystrian had been seen in the area and that they had been displaced from their home. They planned to travel north to find and stop Sabjorn of the Grey Marches. At this point, Rygg, Straker and Kaylee arrived, also keen for the bounty on Sharcle's head. After hearing the thieves' side of the tale, Rygg and Kaylee returned to Ilvaska to inform Torlund (or Objorn) of this, while Straker continued to hang around. When Marrokystrian flew nearby, the Bloodsworn, Sharcle, Moragh and Redshanks engaged him directly, while Straker hung back and fled before the battle was won. Azuk was grievously wounded, but the Eye of the Phoenix prevented death, and the great white dragon was defeated. Sharcle, Moragh and Redshanks traveled north on their quest to stop Sabjorn. On the Bloodsworn's return to Ilvaska (with the stolen goods from Gjotric's) they were treated as heroes (as Rygg had declared the thieves' intentions understandable), and Viktor warmly offered them an audience at Ironhearth Hall, which he knew they desired. At the Horn of Heroes, Tam told the tale of the battle with Marrokystrian, noting Straker's cowardice. The bounty hunter was widely mocked and left the tavern in a fury. The party left Ilvaska soon after. Category:Adventure Sites